<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry in a Tournament  (Title in progress) by Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692339">Drarry in a Tournament  (Title in progress)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder/pseuds/Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder'>Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterfly Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4th Year, Abuse, Developing Friendships, Gen, OC’S - Freeform, Possible PTSD triggers, References to Canon, original male and female characters - Freeform, slow burn (?), tri-wizard tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder/pseuds/Phoenix_The_Book_Hoarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and he prepares to participate in the exhilarating and dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament. He is also growing closer to Draco, who has more to him than initially thought. As well as meeting Belle, Axel and Lexie, who play a role in showing Harry that his past and scars don't define his future. </p><p>An AU set during the Goblet of Fire, with new OCs, new trials and new relationships. A Drarry story with a twist. </p><p>Book 1-4 in the Butterfly Lovers series</p><p> </p><p>°•°DISCLAIMER°•°<br/>I do not own any of the characters except for Isabelle (Belle), Alexandra (Lexie), Axel and their families.</p><p>°•°The cover is artwork by @Danasauurr (Instagram account)°•°<br/>You can also see the speedpaint on their Youtube channel, Danasauurr.</p><p>English - Fantasy/Friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Drarry - Relationship, Harry x OC - Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterfly Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Golden Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfiction. Please be nice 🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>3rd Person POV  { Belle }</em> </b>
</p>
<p>As everyone re-told their summer, Belle sat at the Hufflepuff table, looking at each person as they entered the hall to see if any were injured. As per usual, her gaze lingered on the Hufflepuff students for a little longer, when she suddenly noticed a Gryffindor student shining. Immediately, she knew that it was a sign that a glamour had been placed upon them. What she didn't understand was why the student was Harry Potter. </p>
<p>He was wringing his hands and nervously glancing around the hall with his green eyes. As Belle was watching him, he walked with a limp, only noticeable to those <em> really </em> paying attention. Once the Golden Trio were seated, Hermione tapped him on the arm to get his attention. He flinched and spun around in his seat a little <em> too </em>fast, to look at her. Ron, for once, noticed that something was up, so he clamped a hand on Harry’s shoulder in a way that’s supposed to be comforting, but all it did was cause Harry to jump in his seat, seeming a little frightened as he did so. </p>
<p>Right when Belle was about to turn her attention to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, she noticed that a certain blond was watching Harry closely. He caught her looking at him, so she tilted her head to the side, both coming to a silent agreement and understanding that there must be a reason as to why there’s a golden glow around the golden boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Letter from the Minister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd Person POV { Harry }</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~~~ Couple of weeks before the Prologue takes place ~~~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was awoken by a letter landing on his face. He opened his blurry eyes before he pushed his cold glasses onto his face and slowly kneeled up, mindful of the sloping ceiling and his many injuries. He grabbed the letter that was now situated on his lap, surprised that it had managed to get to him. His eyes widened as he opened the letter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Mr Potter,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am pleased to say that I have bought you a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup, right by my side. A Ministry Official will pick you up at 8:00 am sharp on the 18th of August from your current residence at 4 Privet Drive, should you choose to accept. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regards,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me C. Fudge</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minister of Magic</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. Why, by Merlin's beard, had he received an invitation to the Quidditch World Cup from the Minister of Magic himself? Harry snapped out of it and decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth; It was getting him out of here so why should he? He quickly, yet quietly put his few possessions in a corner of the closet, ready to throw into his trunk in a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~~~ One week later, at 7:40 am ~~~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Vernon,” Harry rasped, his voice not used to being used, “The Ministry Official will be here soon to pick me up. I need my trunk.” Harry tugged on a heavy jacket while Vernon grunted and waddled to the shed outside. Unsurprisingly, Vernon was looking very glad to have the freak gone, if only for a little while. He reappeared a few minutes later, not too gently dragging Harry’s trunk. Harry crouched down, taking care not to re-open the wounds on his back, and grabbed his few small trinkets, gently laying them in between his school clothes. He clicked the locks shut, and stood up, just as there was a knock on the door worthy of a police officer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Auror Williamson and I will be escorting you to Minister Fudge. May I take your luggage, Mister Potter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at the Auror in front of him, gaping like a goldfish, surprised that they had sent an Auror just for him. “Uh… Sure, yeah. Go for it, ” he mumbled, waving a hand at the trunk beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Auror was a tall man and had to lean down to reach the trunk. Once he was upright, he turned to Harry and quickly said, “Come”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about a two and a half-hour-long drive, Harry spotted the top of a very wonky house, one that belongs to a certain red-headed family. A sparkle of hope shone in his eyes before he noticed that the car was going past it. His eyes dulled as he turned his head back to the front. Eventually, the car stopped and Harry crawled out of the back seat as the Auror opened the boot to take out his scuffed trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way, follow me. Quickly!” Williamson sharply said as he levitated Harry’s trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes' walk through trees, Harry had to try and slow down his breathing as his lungs were pressing painfully against his broken ribs. They reached a clearing where a lone mangy boot stood at the center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel, grab the boot and your trunk and under no circumstances are you to let go until you are back on the ground and no longer moving. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yes, but why am I touching this boot, sir?” queried Harry. He scrunched up his face in confusion before the pain in his jaw kicked in and he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, Mister Potter, is an international portkey. It’ll take you to the destination of the Quidditch World Cup where Minister Fudge will be awaiting your arrival. Now, you are about to leave so get a firm grasp on your trunk and the boot.” Mr Williamson paused while Harry grabbed both items. “Are you ready Mister Potter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I guess so. Just really nervous. Does portkey-ing hurt? And why did the Minister invite me? There are so many better choices.” He bashfully glanced up at Auror Williamson through his lashes and fringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it is not painful. You’ll feel some nausea and a bit of discomfort but that's all. I don’t know why he invited you, for reasons you just stated. Now, are you ready? I need to be somewhere soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he received a slightly shaky nod and a mumbled apology, he informed Harry, “The portkey should be activating soon so hold-” Mr Williamson didn't get the chance to finish his warning as there was a popping noise before a swirl of colours appeared where Harry was. Once the swirl disappeared, so had Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s knuckles were white by the time his body landed with a loud thump. He groaned softly before sitting up, where he spotted Minister Fudge standing a few feet away, flanked by two Aurors and a house-elf. He hauled himself up and gathered all his Gryffindor courage so he could politely greet the four of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Minister,” Harry said shakily as he stuck out a hand to shake. Fudge seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he took Harry’s hand and replied with, “Good morning to you too, Mister Potter. This is Auror Tonks, ” he pointed to the woman with pink hair, “and this is Auror Shacklebolt,” he waved a hand in the general direction of the tall, dark skinned man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Auror Tonks, Auror Shacklebolt,” Harry nodded to each. “What’s your house-elf’s name, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...is Winky...t’s not mine. It belongs to Mister Crouch.” Fudge looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He couldn’t understand why Harry wanted the name of a measly house-elf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry squatted down to eye level, and Winky had taken a few small steps back. “Good morning Winky. How are you today?” Harry smiled before he stuck out a hand to her. She looked up at Fudge and when he didn’t respond, she slowly raised a hand and gently grabbed Harry’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Good morning Mister Potter. I'm doing o-okay,” she squeaked. Harry simply shook her hand and gave her a charming smile, dismissing the pain that came from doing so. He straightened up and grabbed his trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do I put my luggage, sir?” He glanced at the Aurors only to notice them looking him up and down. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at Fudge again. He was wearing a very bland pair of brown slacks and jacket. His tie was a navy blue but it wasn't done up properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the tent beside mine, Mister Potter. Auror Tonks will take you.” He looked down at Winky before he spat, “Come!”. He walked away with Auror Shacklebolt following behind. Harry looked at Tonks just in time to catch her making the universal sign of ’follow me’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes walk, they had arrived in front of a drab looking tent. Harry opened the sheet and walked in, and promptly walked back out to look at the tent again. “Uh, Auror Tonks-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Tonks will be fine, Mister Potter, ” she said, cutting Harry off in a rather casual tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, you can call me Harry.” He looked over and noticed her smiling. He ducked his head and started his question again. “Um, Tonks, how is the tent bigger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maaagic</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Tonks suddenly stopped to laugh. Harry didn't think it was overly funny so he just chuckled softly. She eventually got herself under control, “There’s an extension charm on it so the inside is bigger than what it should be.” Harry made a satisfied noise before he walked back inside, towing his trunk along behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Harry had settled in and unpacked, he got dressed in his nicest clothing; A faded blue, oversized hoodie with washed-out jeans that looked like they were going to tear at the knees with one wrong movement. Just as he was tying the laces on his old sneakers as tight as possible, the rustle of the tent flap alerted Harry of a presence. He slowly reached for his wand  and stood up. Before he could even say “Who's there?” the tent opened and Tonks walked in smiling. One glance at Harry's stance and Tonks' smile widened . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good on ya Harry. Constant vigilance, my old mentor used to say!” Harry's shoulders loosened and he lowered his arm. “Come on, this way Harry. Don't want to be late for the Minister now, do ya?” She chuckled as she stepped right out of the tent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his way to the Minister’s box with Tonks, he overheard Malfoy boasting about how he and his father accepted complimentary tickets from “Cornelius Fudge himself!” as the Malfoy’s had apparently made a generous donation to St. Mungos. Harry peeked around the corner to see who the Malfoy spawn was spouting off to. He spotted a sea of red hair and quickly ducked his head and sprinted up the stairs to catch Tonks. When he finally got there, he noticed that his seat would be right at the front. Everyone would be able to see him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Tonks?” Harry shyly asked as he clutched her sleeve, not looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry?” Tonks carefully unclenched Harry’s fingers before she bent slightly to be at Harry’s height. There was something not right here. A 14-year-old boy was standing in front of her and he's acting like a 5-year-old getting ready to be scolded. If he had a teddy, Tonks would bet 6 Galleons that he would be clutching it against his chest with his face hidden in the teddy’s head. She mentally shook her head to focus on what Harry was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to have a charm placed on me so no one can recognize me. Is there one that can do that and if so, can you cast it on me?” Harry decided to play dumb as he knew that 4th years aren’t meant to know about glamours yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Harry. Would you mind if I informed Fudge and Auror Shacklebolt what your new appearance is?” While she patiently waited for Harry to determine if he wanted her to or not, Tonks got to creating a new look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Harry looked her in the eyes and shook his head, Tonks immediately knew what to do. She gradually removed her wand from its sheath so it wouldn’t frighten Harry. Once it was out, she stood and pointed her wand at his face. She spoke a couple of words and then Harry felt a slight discomfort in his head before it stopped. Tonks transfigured a nearby bottle into a mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at him was a feminine strawberry blonde male with lightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. Tonks had made him look like his mother but with his father's eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: “Run!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was almost asleep before he heard a large explosion. He thought it was just another firework so he rolled over to go to sleep again. That was until shrieks of pure terror reached his ears. He bolted upright before he ran around the tent, stuffing items back into his trunk. He looked around quickly before placing his hand on his trunk and, wordlessly and endlessly, shrunk it. He stuffed it in a pant pocket before snatching his wand off the bedside table and running out of the tent. Instantly he was hit with the smell of smoke and multiple bodies bashed into him as they ran. A couple of people recognized him as the charm Tonks had placed on him had worn off but people obviously preferred keeping their lives over meeting a 14-year-old celebrity. He was just about to charge over to where the problem was located, but Tonks was suddenly in front of him, dress and Auror robes ripped and a bit of blood sliding down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run! You can’t help! You're underage! Unless you are attacked, keep running! Go!” She shouted before she shoved him in the direction of the hills where everyone else was going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Why would they run there? They are in plain sight with nothing to hide behind, aside from other people.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry scanned the area where he remembered there was a semi-dense forest. He ran in the direction of the trees, peering through the smoke. He noticed a few people were going there too. He bolted towards them, trying to evade hexes and curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cutting curse skimmed his cheek and a bludgeoning hex hit his pelvis. The pain was small compared to what he was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something hanging. He stopped and hid behind a tent to get a better look. He paled when he realised that Death Eaters were hanging muggle women upside down to show off their undergarments. He reached for his wand to help when Tonks’ words rang  throughout his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Run - Can’t help - Underage - Unless Attacked.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt guilty but he obeyed Tonks and continued running to the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his feet simultaneously felt like they were made of Jell-o and were on fire, he hid behind a tree, when he saw two platinum blond heads. “Malfoy? What are you doing?” Harry took a few steps closer. He didn't know if either were ok as they weren't moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter? What are you doing here? I thought you would've liked to help.” Malfoy lifted his head but not too high. He realised that Mr Malfoy must’ve placed protection spells over them both, he could sense it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to but an Auror shoved me away saying I’d get in trouble for under-age magic. I think I have a good enough reason to use it.” Harry was trying to appear strong but his entire body was weak after all the mistreatment, all the running he’d just done and his wounded pelvis. Mr Malfoy glanced up, something flashed in his eyes before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Potter, you don’t look overly well. Care to join us under the protection-” Mr Malfoy was cut off by mini Malfoy hissing loudly, “Father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you Mr Malfoy, though I don't know why you are, but I think I’ll keep walking.” Harry took a couple steps before wobbling and nearly falling. “Maybe I'll just stay here then.” Mr Malfoy enlarged the protection bubble so Harry could sit beside them. Harry moved over so he was as far away as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they were drifting off to sleep, the crack of apparition woke all three of them. Thinking it was either ministry officials or Aurors, they stood up and walked for a few meters until they were in a clearing. Both Malfoys stayed behind, just in the tree line, while Harry continued walking until he was in the center. A hoarse voice that belonged to neither of them shouted, “Morsmordre!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glowing green snake and skull started forming in the sky above Harry. Suddenly about a dozen cracks were heard as people apparated all around him. Red lights came from every direction, causing Harry to duck, and injure his knee and pelvis further. Curse Vernon and his like of kicking Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! You're going to hurt someone! It’s me! Harry Potter!” The spells stopped at once. A man speed walked right up to him and placed his wand under Harry’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you cast that dreaded thing! I’ll have you for this Potter!” Bits of spittle landed on Harry’s face. An emotionless voice resounded throughout the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And pray tell Amos, why would Mr Potter cast the spell that creates the sign of the man who murdered his parents? Why not simply check the boy's wand?” Mr Malfoy sauntered over the group, his luscious hair swaying behind him as mini Malfoy followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, yes yes, of course. Your wand Mister Potter.” The man whose name is apparently Amos stepped back, drooping his arm slightly. Harry slowly reached into his back pocket and frowned. He tried the other pocket and his frown deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have it sir, ” Harry said, looking a little pale. “I had it in my back pocket of my jeans but it must’ve fallen out while I was running. Is it possible to locate my wand? Is there a spell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>your wand. Ha! I bet you just dispersed it after casting that horrid spell.” Amos clearly didn’t believe an ounce of what Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man Harry didn’t recognise spoke up, “Amos, surely we can humour him and locate his wand?” He laid his wand on his palm and said, “Point me, Harry Potter’s wand.” His wand swivelled around until it pointed near the direction of where the Malfoys and Harry had left the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who cast the spell followed the direction and came back a minute later to awkward silence and holding an elf's arm and an extra wand. “I found this elf unconscious next to Mister Potter's wand-” He was cut off by Barty Crouch Sr. shouting at the poor elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rennervate! Winky! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you use a Wizard's wand! And you were supposed to stay in my tent! You disobeyed me!” Winky was now awake and was cowering away from Crouch and was tugging on her arm to free it from the man's grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No Master Crouch, sir. Winky never uses a wizard's wand, never! Wands don’t work with e-elveses sir!” Winky’s large eyes were filling up with tears while trying to convince her Master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who was still holding Harry's wand and Winky’s arm turned to her and said, “You were found with Mister Potter’s wand with You-Know-Who’s sign above you! You foul elf!” He jerked her arm and she fell to the ground, her dress even dirtier now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suddenly got a burst of courage. “Hey! You don’t need to hurt her. I believe her. Plus, are all of you forgetting that House-elves aren't allowed to lie to their owner? It’s impossible for her.” After Harry ’said his piece’, as muggles would say, he moved forward and gently lifted Winky up. He then kneeled on the ground and placed both hands on either side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt, Winky?” He earned a small nod in reply. “Can you tell me where?” She raised a shaky hand and pointed to her right cheek. Harry carefully turned her head to the moonlight and saw a fairly deep cut. Harry turned to the man who was still holding his wand and asked for it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't do that Mister Potter. We need to see what the last spell cast was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well can you do that then give me my wand? I want to heal her cut.” Harry lost a bit of his temper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Why are they taking so damn long with this?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked a little stunned at his small outburst but did as they were told. Mr Malfoy pulled out his wand and cast ’Prior Incantato’ on Harry’s wand. A miniature version of the Dark Mark hovered above his wand. Harry bravely snatched it and pointed it at Winky and healed the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Potter, we are going to have to take your wand for using underage magic.” The annoying man had really started to grate on Harry's nerves. Thankfully, Harry and Mr Malfoy seemed to be having a temporary truce. As Mr Malfoy began talking, Harry stood up, hiding a wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister McLaughty, there are 8 adults here. Surely we can come to an agreement on whether or not this warrants Mister Potter being no longer allowed to touch his wand, let alone use it?” Mr Malfoy said this with a deadpan face. Up until now, mini Malfoy had been quiet but a badly hidden snicker reminded Harry of his presence. “Well? A show of hands if you agree that Mister Potter should keep his wand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All but one hand went up. Mister McLaughty. He appeared quite ticked off that the vote didn’t go how he wanted. They agreed that Mr Crouch would be the one to tell the people at the Ministry not to send a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, back to the matter at hand. I agree with Lucius as it is highly unlikely that Mister Potter would cast the Dark Mark, considering it is the sign of his parent's murderer. Which leads me to believe that Mister Crouch’s House-elf cast it.” Another unnamed man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say or do anything, Winky spun away from Harry to Mr Crouch and began repeating the same things she said earlier. Unfortunately, that seemed to convince Mr Crouch that Winky was guilty. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief causing Winky to silence herself immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winky, come here.” She walked over to him like she was about to be freed, fat tears rolled down her face and some dropped off her long nose. She looked up at him with the elf equivalent of puppy eyes. Mr Crouch wasn’t swayed. He simply stuck out the handkerchief and snapped, “Take it. You're free.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: New Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Take it. You're free, ” Mr Crouch said emotionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winky collapsed to the ground and hit the ground with her tiny fists, wailing loudly. “No sir, No! Winky is not deserving freedom! Winky good house-elf. Winky always’ good!” As this continued on for a little while, Mr Crouch started getting red in the face, causing Harry to take a step back at the resemblance to him and Vernon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the damn thing, elf!” Winky pulled herself up, trying to conceal her sobs, and raised a shaky arm to the handkerchief. The second she grabbed it, Mr Crouch let go, looked down his nose at her, then apparated away. Winky collapsed again but before she hit the ground, Harry raced forward and embraced her in a hug as she sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others were obviously uncomfortable so they all apparated away too, leaving the Malfoys and Harry with a sobbing house-elf. Both Malfoys saw Harry’s eyes widen before he held Winky a little bit away from him. They noticed that Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Winky?” She looked up at him, her beady eyes seeming to look in his soul. “Would you like to be my house-elf? I- I don’t know how to do that but, I can if you tell me how?” Winky’s blue eyes just lit up like a star, hopefulness clear in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, yes sir! Winky liking to being Mister Potter’s house-elf! Mister Harry Potter, sir, only has to be telling Winky she be being his now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s-That’s it?” An enthusiastic nod. “Alright, well. Winky, you are my new house-elf.” He felt like he had pins and needles all over his body, then it stopped. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t notice he had closed, and looked at Winky, still in her dirty clothes. He decided to test this little truce he had going with Mr Malfoy, and braved a favour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Malfoy, would you transfigure something into a dress that would fit Winky. Please?” he hastily added. Mr Malfoy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but complied. It was a pastel blue dress with orchids scattered throughout. He handed it to Harry who turned back around to Winky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winky, I’m going to give you some clothes-” he quickly finished what he was saying at her distraught look, “but they’re not to set you free! They’re for you to wear.” He waited a little then he saw that a small smile had formed. “Turn around please Winky. I’m going to put this on you ok?” He got a small nod, which was all he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry undid the three small buttons at the top of Winky’s new dress and slid it under her feet as it wouldn’t fit over her head. Winky gripped Harry’s forearms for balance as she lifted each foot. Once the new dress was on and the dirty one was underneath, he moved the straps aside and undid the knots holding her old dress together. It slid right off her. After another request, Mr Malfoy conjured some water in a transfigured bowl and handed it, plus a clean cloth, to Harry. Both Malfoy’s watch in awe as Harry, almost lovingly, cleaned the dirt off of Winky’s arms, legs and head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, all clean. How are you feeling Winky? Is this ok? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Winky looked up at him in shock as tears started filling her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! Master Harry Potter Sir is being very nice to Winky, sir. Winky never being looked after. Winky liking you more and more, sir.” She hadn’t stopped nodding since she started talking, her ears flapping continuously against her head. Harry firmly but gently held her head still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful Winky. You're going to give yourself a headache, ” Harry chuckled. He heard footsteps behind him and saw the Malfoys standing a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The people at work and Mister Weasley, ” said Lucius, he cut himself off to sneer, “would have my hair if I left you here. Grab onto my arm, I’ll side-along apparate you to the Weasley’s home.” Harry was about to agree but he politely declined when he remembered that he wasn’t wearing a glamour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr Malfoy, but if you could please just take me to Kings Cross station, I’ll walk home from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Potter. Just let father apparate you outside your house-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I- I mean no, thank you but… I live in a muggle neighbourhood and we’d get caught. Thank you for the offer though sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you lived in muggle London, Potter. Hmph. Probably so you wouldn’t get photographers outside and so no one could see how spoiled you are.” Mini Malfoy rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and tilted his nose up. When there was no response, he turned his head slightly to the side so he could see Harry. He was startled to see Harry’s head hung and nervously scuffing his terrible shoes in the dirt. The Malfoy’s and Winky were curious but didn't ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Winky? House-elves can’t tell their... master's secrets, right?” At Winky’s confirmation, Harry continued. “Can house-elves apparate anywhere despite wards keeping things in or out?” Another nod. “Ok, um, ” Harry tugged Winky closer and whispered in her ear. The Malfoy’s strained their ears to try and catch what Harry was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go to - clean it - body? Just, um, I dunno, move - doesn't - any further? Oh, and don’t tell anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back and watched Winky’s expressions. First, there were wide eyes, then disgust, then utter excitement at the thought of doing the first job set by her new master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, yes Master Harry Potter, Sir! Of courses Winky be doing that! Winky happy Master Harry Potter sir giving Winky important job!” Winky was almost jumping up and down in enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just smiled and started to follow the sun that was setting. The Malfoy’s were still trying to understand, not just what happened, but the entire night. When Harry was almost out of the clearing and in the trees, he quickly spun around to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, three more things. Winky, please stop calling me ’Master Harry Potter Sir’. Just, Harry would be fine. You can go and do what I told you now. And Mister Malfoy? Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Harry had finally arrived back at 4 Privet Drive, all the way in Surrey, Harry had been walking for about 8 hours. His legs felt like lead and he was dead tired. It was 8 in the morning, the Dursleys wouldn’t be awake yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>’Well, they’re going to be ticked off today, aren’t they?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knocked on the front door and heard Vernon snort and grunt from upstairs, obviously the window was open. There was a rustle of sheets and a light pitter-patter of footsteps; Aunt Petunia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open and there she stood, hair all messed up and nightdress all crumpled. “You're still alive. Wonderful. Hurry up and get in. Make us some breakfast then start your chores. You haven't done them for a while so the house is filthy, thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just stood there as he couldn't go inside with her blocking the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in, you ungrateful brat.” His jaw flared in pain after she slapped him. He turned sideways and slid through the gap of the doorframe and her body, eyes downcast and not talking. At least Vernon wasn't the one answering the door, this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A while later, Harry heard heavy footsteps just outside the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>’Great. Dudley’s awake.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That meant that Harry couldn’t sneak any food. Dudley was dumb as hell, but he would miraculously become a detective when it came to Harry, and he would not hesitate in twisting the truth. Harry heard Dudley sniff really loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The freak's back! Breakfast better be good!” He thundered into the kitchen and heavily sat on the poor wooden chair, watching Harry closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was almost done with what the Dursleys would call a traditional British breakfast but it was by no means traditional. It was only traditional for them. There were six greasy, salty bacon slices, three poached eggs, two roasted tomatoes, beans, somehow, neatly placed on two buttered and salted pieces of toast and four sausages for each male with a cup of coffee for Vernon and a Hot Chocolate for Dudley. Aunt Petunia, however, had only the toast with one poached egg, reasonably salted, and a small cup of sweet tea. Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had come downstairs by the time he had placed their food on the table. When they sat down and began eating with no complaints, for once, Harry snuck out and began the laundry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had only just finished loading the clothes in the machine and folding the dry ones when a shriek came from the direction of the dining table. He speed walked there and saw Aunt Petunia standing on the chair as the two fat-so’s looked up at her in confusion. Aunt Petunia’s face immediately turned even uglier when she spotted Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You! You dirty waste of space! You brought this </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat</span>
  </em>
  <span> in with you! Get rid of it!” Her eyes caught sight of it and locked on it, scared it would disappear somewhere in her house, never to be caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry simply walked over to it and cradled it in his hands and placed it outside. Aunt Petunia clearly didn't like that and ordered Vernon to do something. And do something he did. He walked up to the weak rat and promptly stepped on it, a sickening crunch filled the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a pale Harry in the eyes and said with a sneer, “No food for a week and a half. You are soft. Weak. Pathetic, absolutely worthless. Now get in your cupboard. You’ll do your chores tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him to ’his’ cupboard. Harry could no longer fit easily at the age of fourteen, so Vernon kicked and shoved him in. He slammed the door shut, clicked the multiple padlocks and slid the little grate shut, plunging Harry into darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>